


Something Amazing

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [19]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, klaroline arbor day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: anon asked for "I heard a noise"; anon asked for "it's just rain, you aren't gonna melt!" For Klaroline Arbor Day





	Something Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> "I know that it's a smut thing, so I attempted smut…a little bit. It's more suggested, honestly (tho definitely rated m), but these prompts fit the requirements so I tried! I changed the "you aren't gonna melt" part just a little bit. I hope you like it, anons :)"
> 
> I forgot to add a bunch of drabbles I posted on tumblr and ffn on here, so this is one of several that are being added like a year late

There's something amazing about having sex in the forest.

No, really. Of all the pros, the highest one is that not a single one of Klaus' siblings are there to interrupt. There's also no Bonnie, no Stefan, no Elena, no Damon…. Plus, Klaus feels very connected to nature. Why not make Caroline moan while surrounded by the smell of trees?

And that's what he's doing. He's got her panties around one ankle, the other leg propped up over his shoulder. Her fingers are pulling deliciously at his hair, and she keens every time he drags his tongue over her clit.

He's just getting into it, just sliding a finger into her wet heat, when she stills. His eyes shoot upwards, his body stilling as he wonders if she wants him to stop or something.

When they're in the throes of passion, she's never still. He's always got her writhing, shifting, thrusting. Stillness is worthy of concern.

She isn't looking at him. Instead, her eyes are to the sky, looking at the tree tops. She's searching for something, he thinks.

"What is it, love?" He asks, sitting up on his elbows the tiniest bit. The ground under him is hard and unforgiving, and he shifts with a wince.

"I heard a noise." She doesn't look away from the treeline, not until he speaks.

"What did it sound like? Do we need to get dressed?" His first concern is if he and Caroline are about to be put in danger, or something. He looks upwards, too, trying to find where the noise is coming from. It could be a chainsaw serial killer, a gang, Damon trying to impress the Gilbert twins. Any of those options sound like they'll only end up bad.

Then, Caroline says, "it's a rumbling noise."

Danger leaves Klaus' mind and is replaced by anger. Caroline is naked, clearly in the process of being debauched, and Klaus is only in his boxers, also clearly being debauched. If it's Kol on his stupid motorcycle, getting an eyeful, Klaus will kill him. He really will.

He scowls, ready to stand up and help her get her clothes on. He and Kol used to take baths together when they were kids, so it's not like he'll die if his brother sees his naked chest. But if his slimy little brother sees more of Caroline than he should….

Just as he's thinking of suitable threats, a wet plop catches his attention. He looks down to realize that Caroline's breast has a trail of what can only be rain sliding down it.

It's a beautiful sight.

He thinks, _there's something amazing about having sex in the rain_.

But before he can lick the rain off of her (he'd never get it all, which basically just means licking her delectable body until she was wet in other ways), she's practically kicking him in the chest trying to stand up. She dashes to their clothes, thankfully hidden under a tree, and starts pulling on hers at lightning speed.

He can't help it - he laughs, still laying in the grass. "Love, it's just rain. You won't melt!"

"No, but I also won't be muddy, so ha!" She gives him a look like ' _you should know I'm not scared of a little rain_ '. The look also says he's an idiot for not following her the second she got up.

He looks down, positive from her comment he's got mud all over himself. He doesn't; there's just rain drops sliding down to his chest from his back. It's not coming down hard enough for him to be completely soaked.

She giggles as he heaves himself up with a sigh. "Ha ha ha," he dryly jokes, joining her under the tree. It's dry, for now. He can tell that when the rain starts to pour, they'll be soaking wet no matter where they were.

She hands him his shirt, taking the moment to trail her fingers down his chest. He'd flagged, a little, with her not pressed up against him, but one touch and he's ready to go again.

"You wanna?"

She raises an eyebrow in challenge, fingernails drawing shapes on his stomach.

As much as he wants to, as much as he can feel his muscles jumping and straining, he hedges, "I don't think the rain is going to stop and we won't be safe under here for long."

She shrugs, pulling him closer to her. She's only pulled on her underwear and pants, so while they aren't naked chest to naked chest, it's still an enticing amount of skin. He presses himself to her, feeling her delicious curves against the hard planes of his chest.

"No...but it's not muddy here." Her grin is absolutely sinful.

"And I suppose that means that you're...amenable to continuing?"

"Definitely."

By the time he has her coming around him, the thunder is so loud enough to make sure no one hears them. Which is definitely a reason why there's something amazing about having sex in the rain.


End file.
